A Peculiar Predicament
by DaughterOfPain
Summary: Country's everywhere are changing genders, and no one knows why? Is it England's fault or some unknown force? Whose to blame? And why are only some changing? Witch countries are changing? Can it be reversed or is it too late? Better than it sounds. I suck at summaries. Pairing Ideas are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. I actually got a chapter up. me and Warwulf are chatting about us and other friend cosplaying but... it's hard to come up with a good trio that fits our personality's and heights.

Thank you BrokenHeartedWarrior for telling me about my spelling mistakes I fixed them for you! I hope I got them all. For that I'll let you help me torture the next poor soul that walks my way!

Reviews help me type faster! And they give me advise on how to write better. I hope the spelling is better on this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Germany woke up and looked down to find Italy snoozing next to. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, used to the other county's clingy behavior. Germany paused in confusion. Surely his hand should have stopped touching hair a while back? His hair was fairly short, and it most definitely did NOT each down to the middle to his back. No Germany was a man, and he refused to have his hair long no matter what Italy said about it being long and soft and pretty and all sorts of Italian words that were no doubt along the same lines. Germany shook his head, deciding that he was probably just half asleep.

"I had better just take a shover then…" Germany stood up and froze. His tank top was hanging loose of of him. It was not fitted, as it had been when he had gone asleep, no, it was practically _falling_ off of him. Stumbling over to the full body mirror Germany peered at his reflection. And then he did something that no self-respecting German would ever do. He screamed. Like a girl. Which actually made perfect sense considering his current condition. Needless to say this woke up Italy, who was shocked to find Germany crouched on the floor, a very _female _Germany.

"Ve~, Luddy, are you okay?" Germany chocked and looked up at the concerned country.

"F-Feliciano" Germany flinched and looked back at the mirror.

"What is it Luddy?" Italy tilted his head and walked over to Germany.

"I am a girl." Germany breathed deeply and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"Yep Luddy, you are a girl, and a really pretty one too!" Italy chirped happily, bouncing on his heels, oblivious to the other country's obvious distress. Germany grabbed at his chest on an effort to prove himself wrong and flinched when he felt the touch.

"Zis is... not possible…" Germany flushed red, suddenly very embarrassed to be in front of Italy without proper clothing.

"Ve~, Luddy…?" Italy leaned forward and touched Germany lightly on the shoulder, unsure of what to do. Germany flinched violently, his blush deepening. He couldn't believe he had been caught of guard like that. It was so embarrassing. Standing up, Germany walked shakily to the bathroom.

"I vill be taking a shover now, please do not disturb me Feliciano" Germany locked the door quickly, leaving a very confused country behind.

"Ve~ I guess I'll just make pasta!" Italy bounded off happily into the kitchen, deciding that having a female Germany around the house was perfectly fine.

* * *

Germany walked out of the shower changed into his normal day clothes, they hung loose on him, after all he was a bit smaller now that he was a girl, at least the chest area fit somewhat well. He walked down to find Italy making pasta. No surprise there. Germany was over his embarrassment and walked straight down the stairs, heading towards the phone.

'Ve~ Luddy I made pasta!" Italy bounded happily over to his friend, grabbing on to his arm. That was when Germany noticed just how much shorter he was. He was about the same height as Italy now, give or take an inch. Germany frowned and quickly dialed a number.

"Luddy?" Italy looked at Germany in confusion. "What are you doing?" Germany looked up with a determined glint in his eye.

"I am calling a vorld meeting. I cannot be zhe only vone to whom this has happened to." Italy let go of Germany's arm and saluted, his usual grin on his face.

"Si!" The Italian turned heel and ran upstairs to get his clothes. Germany sighed and went back to leaving messages to the other countries. He would get to the bottom of this one way or another. "Ve~ I can't wait to see _mi fratello_ again!"

Germany sighed as the dial tone changed, glancing down at his hair. He'd have to cut it before the meeting.

* * *

"ALFREEEEEEEEEEEED!" England screamed, furious.

"Dude, what is it? It's way to early in the morning for this." The sleepy country walked into they guest room where England had been sleeping. He was met with a very livid Britain.

"You!" Britain stormed up to America who was rubbing his eyes. "You GIT! What the bloody hell did you do to me! "

"I don't see what you're talking about…" America froze. And then he blinked. And blinked some more. "I don't believe it…" A grin spread across America's face "Dude, you're a girl!" England smacked America upside the head.

"Of course I know that you wanker! It's all your bloody fault!" England glared at America, Attempting to bore a hole through his head. America just doubled over with laughter.

"Dude, you're a girl!" America yelled between fits of laughter "You really screwed up this time, dude!" America suddenly stopped looking very serious. "Hey Iggy." America leaned over and stared really intently at England.

"A-Alfred?" England gulped. What the bloody hell was that git doing now?

"Hmmm" Suddenly America reached out and grabbed England's chest. America grinned. "Dude they're real! You make a really good girl, yaknow, you might even get a partner all you have to do is shave those massive eyebr…" America stopped noticing the expression on England's face.

"Y-You!" England looked like he was about to burst into tears. "I can't believe you…you pervert" England ran and locked himself in the bathroom. "STUPID ALFRED!" America just stood there looking shocked.

"Hey Iggy, I didn't mean to…" Just then the phone rang."Oh hey Ludwig, what's up dude, I was just…" America paused and listened. " Huh, yeah Iggy is, not me though but how did you… Yeah got it World Meeting…Huh, sure I'll tell Iggy… Okay see ya then" America hung up and ran a hand through his hair. "Germany too huh, I wonder how many others are like this." America looked towards the bathroom door behind witch England was hiding behind. "You really screwed up this time England. Everyone is going to murder you."

* * *

I reviewed this and changed it a bit. From now on all the countries will call each other by name, no matter what. That's about it though, so ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got to posting *wipes forehead* A huge blizzard just swept through, there's 13 inches of snow on the ground. Oh god, my mom's friend's power went out so my dad and I had to drive to get them and the wind was so strong our car was being pushed _**sideways**_as we drove. It was bad. The roads are crap. My connection was crappy, and I have been suffering from Hetalia withdrawal symptoms. I also have some sort of problem that results in me getting sick when the weather changes. It SUCKS. But enough about me we need to get to the story right? It's mostly all setting now, but the world meeting will b coming soon, I promise, I won't do ALL of the countries reactions. I wasn't really sure about these ones though, I lost the last bits of my ability to think an hour ago. Here's a hug thanks to

Silverclaw the Destined

Zinxeon

patchythepirate

HeyPoncho

Yaoi-Bitch

Saya Kurobara

vikingqueen41

Purplewolfy

Aichi-Sendou

The idiot with no name (I don't think you're an idiot though!)

Cami Boricua

Even bigger thanks go to

Anon007

AwesomenesIsMyName (You have the awesomeness of Prussia! YOu have the awesomeness of Prussia and Gilbird combined! You guessed the CMV! I'm not the only one who watches those! :D My mind is blown.)

NadiaSwift (I give you hug when I see you, promise!)

But by far the most supportive is (not including you NadiaSwift, i know you, so you can't count in this) is

IntraSule

**I'm putting up poll! Who should be female, Japan or Greece? Please go to my profile page and vote!**

Now, on with the fic!

(I have also edited the first chapter a bit, Italy calls Germany 'Luddy' and America and England are on first-name basis. That is all.)

* * *

Russia was not amused. Not in the least. Amused was the farthest thin from it. He wasn't mad though, not really. More confused over why there were large mounds attached to his chest when he woke up. They weren't that noticeable, because of the large coat he was wearing, but they were definitely there. His hair was much longer too, past his elbows. Walking over to the full-body mirror in the bathroom, Russia peered at his reflection. The lumps looked suspiciously like what Ukraine had, but definitely smaller. Tilting his head Russia thought for a moment. What had Ukraine called them? Oh, yes breasts. Russia wondered if he should get rid of them. After all, Ukraine was always crying about how hers got in the way. That was when Russia realized he didn't know how they got there in the first place. It was probably nothing. Shrugging, Russia walked down, and hearing some sort of disturbance, he walked into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, _da_?" Russia smiled, scaring Lithuania and Latvia who had been fussing over something.

"Mr. R-Russia!" Looking down at Latvia, Russia smiled.

"What's this Raivis, it seems you've gotten shorter, _da_?" Latvia squeaked in fear and flinched as Russia set his hand on Latvia's head, pushing down. Noticing something strange, Russia started poking at Latvia's chest. "You have them too, _da_?" Ravis opened his eyes a fraction and began to stammer out an apology.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Russia it's just that I woke up and then they were there and I was a girl and I don't know so I told Toris and then..." Latvia trailed off as he took a proper look at Russia. "Mr. Russia you're a girl!" Looking down at himself Russia nodded.

"It seems I am. It looks as if we both are, _da_?" Standing up Russia looked towards Lithuania, who flinched in fear. "You are still a boy though, _da_?" Lithuania nodded and blurted out a confirmation.

"Yes Mr. Russia." That was when Latvia spoke up.

"Um.. Ms. Russia, what now?" Looking curiously at Latvia, Russia blinked.

"Ms. Russia?" Latvia began to blurt out apologies as Russia continued to stare at him. But before he could get far, the door opened, revealing a heavily bundled Estonia.

"Ah, Estonia!" Lithuania ran over to Estonia, grabbing the groceries out of his hands and setting them on the kitchen counter, rushing over again to help Estonia hang up his coat. As Lithuania was hanging up Estonia's coat, he noticed something. "Oh, you too Estonia?" Estonia looked confused, tilting his head questioningly at Lithuania.

"Me too?" Lithuania nodded, completely forgetting that Russia was a mere 10 feet away from him.

"Oh yes, Raivis and Mr. Russia have become girls as well." Lithuania was about to continue, but thankfully the phone rang loudly, interrupting him before he could get any further.

"Get the phone Toris." Lithuania silently thanked whoever was on the other end of the line as he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Behind Lithuania Russia had resumed poking Latvia's chest curiously while Estonia was putting away groceries, occasionally glancing back to make sure everything was alright. "Oh, good morning Germany, do you need anything? Not to rush you but we have a bit of a problem..." He looked back at Russia, whose constant poking seemed to be putting Latvia on the verge of tears. "Oh! How did you know?... You and England too?... Alright I'll tell Mr. Russia. Thank You, Goodbye."

"Who was that, Toris?" Russia looked up from Latvia, not stopping in his poking. Latvia whimpered softly and looked up as well.

"Other countries have been changing genders as well. Germany has called a World Meeting." Russia nodded and stood up.

"Let us go." Walking over to the door Russia reached for the door handle, pausing for a second before stepping out. "This time Raivis and will come too, _da_?" Latvia and Estonia blinked in surprise before springing into action, grabbing their coats and heading out the door after Russia, Lithuania helping Latvia along the way. Lithuania sighed softly, hoping Russia wasn't too mad. One could never tell with that country.

* * *

"_Mon Mathieu!_" Canada was jolted out of his dreams by France's voice, startled for a moment, before he remembered that France had invited himself over. Running a hand through his hair, Mathew fumbled for his glasses, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sat up in his bed.

"Coming, _papa_." Wincing at the cold floor, Canada began to head towards his guest room, still half asleep.

"_Mathieu_, come quickly, _venir sur_!" Mathew walked a little faster, opening the door and peering inside.

"What is it, _papa_?" Canada peered at France, confused at what he was supposed to be seeing.

"_Mon Mathieu,_ you too?" Canada blinked in confusion, Frances image blurred. "You look so cute as a _fille, Mathieu!_" Canada frowned at France's words. He wasn't a girl! Setting the glasses on his face, Canada glared at France.

"_Papa!_ I am not a woman..." Canada's voice trailed off he stared at France. Squeaking Canada covered his eyes, turning around quickly. "I'm sorry!" France just laughed.

"AHONHONHONHON! Iz m_on Mathieu_ really zo innozent? 'az _mon Mathieu_ never zeen a woman'z body before?" Canada blushed deeply.

"Of course I haven't! _S'il vous plait, papa_, put some clothes on." Canada begged France, hearing his snickers at Canada's obvious distress. France was still wearing what he had gone to sleep in, boxers. Which wasn't necessarily the problem. Canada slept in boxers as well. The problem was France was no longer a man. And the fact that didn't have the decency to cover up.

"AHONHONONHONHON, I zink I razer like being a _fille_, no?" Canada decided he did not like the way this morning was turning out. After all, his aspiration in life was never to see his _papa _turned into a girl and on top of that see him half naked, so he got rid of it the fastest way he could. He fainted. Promptly. France stared curiously as Canada slumped to the ground. Crawling over the bed he leaned over, poking Canada's cheek to make sure he was really out. Sighing when there was no response, France sat back an ran a hand through his hair. Deciding he liked the feel of it, he did it a couple more times, and probably would have continued if the phone hadn't rang. Leaning over, France picked the phone off of the cradle and held it up to his ear.

"'ello?" France paused as the voice on the other side of the phone continued to speak. "Of courze, I'll tell 'im when 'e wakez up, Zank you Germany." Rolling over France decided that as soon as he saw England, the first thing he would o would be to choke the life out of him. After all, these sort of things should come with warnings, shouldn't they?


End file.
